The present invention relates to hammers and more particularly to hammers adapted to damp vibrations created during usage.
Conventional hammers typically include a steel or iron head fixedly secured to a rigid handle. Oftentimes the handle will be covered with a flexible sleeve to provide a gripping surface. When striking the head against an object, such as a nail or chisel, vibrations will be transmitted through the handle to the hand of the user. Over a period of usage, these vibrations can cause discomfort to the hand of the user and result in accelerated fatigue of the user's hand muscles. It is therefore desirable to provide a hammer which is particularly adapted to reduce the vibrations transmitted to the hand of the user.